Vampiro Hyouton
Character name: Vampiro Hyouton Village of origin: Mist Age: 19 Weight: 175 lbs Height: 6'1" Appearance: (Posted Image) Background (just a little information so we can know who you are): Vampiro Is the Mizukage of the mist village. He keeps to himself and would do anything for a friend. He wants to marry the kazekage, and join the two villages in an alliance. His parents were killed when he was very young in an accident and he quickly because Mizukage due to his Bloodline. His main elemant is Ice. techniques: I have a Bloodline that allows me to control Ice as well as make one handed seals. I can use all but the Fire (Katon) elemant. 1.) Chidori (One Thousand Birds) very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. 2.)Chidori Eisou An adaptation of "Chidori" that got its strength by forming electrical discharge into their hand and thrusting at the opponent but using "Shape Manipulation" to make it a spear and adapting it into a mid-range attack. Due to the longer range of the attack its risk is lessened but power wise, it ranks below "Chidori" but can be useful as a surprise attack or capturing the enemy. 3.)Chidori Nagashi A practical wide range ninjutsu using "Chidori"'s special lightning element characteristic, which is to cause the muscles of anyone who gets hit to lock up, to target a large group of enemies. In order to discharge electricity from all parts of the user's body they shoot "Chidori" from in all directions hitting anyone within that area. It can also be used as a defense when the user is being attacked by a large group of enemies. 4.)Chidori Senbon This too is another "Shape Manipulation" of "Chidori". Having mastered the lightning element this similiar jutsu changes lightning into "1000 needles" to make it faster and shoot at the enemy. The "Chi chi chi" sound that the chakra makes and the mass of flying dazzling needles sounds truly like a thousand birds. 5.)Kamishuriken The user carries paper that they zap chakra into both hardening and polishing it to become a shuriken replacement. Its sharpness is exactly like its metal counterpart. Depending on how the user crafts the paper it can become even more powerful. 6.)Kusanagi no Tsurugi - Chidorigatana Using the lightning effect of Chidori this sword gets a finer edge that can cut through steel plus the added effect of numbing the opponent and leaving them even more open for attack. 7.)Suika no Jutsu A jutsu where the user can change their body into a liquid form at will making physical attacks useless. It's boasted not only for being extremely useful in dodging attacks from enemies far away, but for also being able to easily infiltrate a building and surprise attacking someone from their liquefied state. 8.)Suiton - Bakusui Shouha The user summons an incredible amount of water which swallows their enemy as well as pushes them back. If the user then rides the current they can take advantage of their trapped enemy and attack them. Or, if Kisame were to use his amazing amount of chakra he can turn a dry waste land into an ocean! 9.)Suiton - Gousuiwan no Jutsu Using "Suika no Jutsu" the user momentarily increases the size and strength of their muscles in their arm. They compress all of the water in their body into their arm causing to get powered up immediately. However, because it requires the user to balance the water in their body well, this jutsu is quite difficult. 10.) Suiton - Mizurappa The user sprays a jet stream of water from their mouth to push back the enemy. Depending on the amount of chakra they use they can have complete control over the power of the stream. This jutsu can have a variety of uses and is one of the basics of Suiton. 11.)Suiton - Takitsubo no Jutsu This jutsu creates a water fall from a place that didn't have a water channel at all by first creating a spring water and then controlling the water current. Not only great for training or taking a break but by changing the scenery quite a bit it can give natives of that land the illusion that they are in a different area. 12.)Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique) The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique, no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall of ice. 13.)Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger) The user creates a large Dragon shaped Tiger out of nearby ice. Due to being so cold, it can freeze nearby water around it while attacking its target. 14.)Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm) The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. 15.)Hyoton: Souryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Twin Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm) The user creates two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado. 16.)Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche) The user creates an avalanche of snow wolves that run towards the opponent. 17.)Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm) The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air. 18.)Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. 19.)Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind) This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool. 20.)Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique) This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight. 21.)Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger) Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. 22.)Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near or make a large amount of water. 23.)Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficient amount of water to supply the water for it. 24.)Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals) This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him. 25.)As A kage I am able too use techniques not posted here. the 24 posted before will be my most commonly used. However all Kage's will be able to keep some hidden. Category:Characters